A Certain Someone's Special Request
by NeverGiveUp22
Summary: Caroline comes to the Mikaelson mansion with a very special request to ask Klaus. But the problem is that all the Mikaelson's have a terribly dirty mind: Especially Kol. But even Elijah gets flustered by Caroline's, um, request. Klaroline two-shot.
1. The Special Request

**I should warn you: This came to me when I was sleep deprived and in a VERY cheeky mood. I****f you have a dirty mind, then please come join me! We can elbow each other as we make hilarious innuendos in front of oblivious people. ****Mua-ha-ha. **

* * *

><p>Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were all in the Mikaelson mansion living room, lounging on their Original-Hybrid-half-brother Niklaus's leather furniture. Kol (being the most mischievous of them all) was comfortably sitting on one end of the couch, his boot-covered feet propped up on an antique coffee table. Klaus would be unhappy. That was his favorite piece of furniture.<p>

Rebekah sat cross legged on the other end of the couch, concentrating on her new smart phone. Humans had advanced so far in technology since the 20's. She noticed Kol's bad manners and swatted at his ankles. He ignored her, which of course only irritated Rebekah further.

"Get your nasty boots off the table, Kol!" she commanded.

He gave her a smug grin.

"Make me, little sister."

"Hmm," Rebekah sighed dramatically, "Well when Nik returns and finds mud on his five-hundred year old _dearly treasured_ table, he'll put a dagger in your chest. Then I won't have to make you do anything, now will I?" She flashed a fake smile at him.

Kol narrowed his eyes in response.

"And what makes you think I won't take you down with me?" he retorted.

"Oh I would _love_ to see you try."

"Enough," Elijah stated firmly from the chair across from them. Kol and Rebekah's glares turned towards their older brother. He didn't notice them, for he hadn't looked away from the dusty book he held in his hand. "It is not Niklaus that you will have to worry about if the two of you continue your bickering." He glanced at them both, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Rebekah gulped.

Kol grumbled and reluctantly pulled his feet off the table's surface.

Elijah ticked his tongue and turned his attention to his book. "Thank you," he stated, reaching beside him to pick up his cup of tea.

Rebekah focused on the cell phone in her hands once more. She was trying to figure out _tweeting_ or whatever. _Silly humans and their social networks, _she thought.

Someone entering the house caught everyone's attention; except Elijah, of course. He just didn't give a rat's –

"Klauuus! Klaus, are you home?"

Kol perked up instantly, a wide smile on his face. He remembered that voice from a few nights ago at the Grill.

_Caroline Forbes._ The only person he had ever seen his heartless brother care about since they all became vampires.

The young blonde vampire entered the room, her eyes widening as she spotted three Originals who looked… _Relaxed_?

"Why hello, there!" Kol addressed her with a smirk, stretching out further. "Caroline, was it?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Uh, yeah, that's me. Do you know where Klaus is?"

"No clue," Kol answered, a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. "But why search for _him_ when I'm right here? And I can assure you, darling; I'm much more _satisfying_ company."

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff.

"Great," she muttered. "Now I have _two_ Mikaelson's chasing after me."

"Oh I don't chase," Kol answered confidently. "I just walk around and try not to trip over the women falling at my ankles."

"Wow," Caroline stated sarcastically. "Cocky much?"

"Oh I'm just getting started."

"Kol, would you stop harassing the girl for five seconds!" Rebekah snapped.

"One, two, three…" Kol began muttering.

*_SMACK!_*

"Ow!" Kol whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Caroline stifled a laugh.

"So! Caroline," Rebekah began with a smirk, "This had better not be some nasty little trick you and your friends are pulling. So tell me: What could you _possibly_ want from my brother?"

Caroline smiled.

"I wanna' ride Klaus's pony!"

Three things happened…

Elijah spewed, his tea spraying across the hundred-year-old Persian rug.

Rebekah's eyes went wide, her lips parting as her jaw went slack. Her new phone slipped from her fingers and fell into the brown puddle of Elijah's tea and saliva.

Kol snorted loudly then burst into hysterical laughter, clutching at his stomach and tightly squeezing his eyelids closed. His laughing echoed throughout the house.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you want to do _what_?" Rebekah stuttered, being the only one able to speak: Elijah was still choking on his tea and Kol was gasping for air in between cackles.

"I want to ride Klaus's pony," Caroline stated, raising her eyebrows defiantly.

Rebekah bit the inside of her cheek and smirked.

Kol fell to the floor with a thud and howled with laughter.

Elijah was beating his fist against his chest and sputtering.

"Nik does not have a _pony_," Rebekah said, barely refraining from grinning.

Kol stopped laughing for a moment to take a deep, calming breath.

"Alright, alright," Kol announced, out of breath as he sat up from his position on the floor. "I've got it under control now," he stated, trying to maintain a blank expression. His face was red and his eyes were glassy from laughing so hard.

"What?! Why is it so funny that I want to ride on Klaus's pony?!" Caroline snapped.

This defensive outburst only further amused Kol. He sputtered and his serious stare failed.

"Nope, I was wrong!" he shouted, bursting into hysterical laughter all over again. He fell to the floor and clutched at his stomach. "I haven't laughed this hard since that bird pooped on Nik's head during Queen Victoria's wedding!"

Caroline tried not to smile, but it was difficult.

"Caroline," Rebekah said. This drew Caroline's attention away from the laughing wanker on the floor and the spitting lama in the chair. "If you're referring to Nik's new _horse_, then – "

"Well, _yeah_," Caroline interrupted. "But it's just too pretty to be called a horse!" she said, bouncing with excitement and smiling. "So I'm calling it a _pony_," she stated, giving Kol a narrow-eyed glare.

Rebekah's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally cleared her throat.

"Alright, then," she announced, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling. "We shall ask Nik if you… can…"

"Ask me if who can do what?" said Klaus as he entered the house.

"HA HA HAA!" Kol bellowed, motioning blindly. "Brother! Do come join us! A certain _someone_ has a special request to ask of you!"

"Kol," they heard Klaus growl, "if this is some kind of – "

Klaus walked into the room then. He came to a standstill as his eyes landed on Caroline, shock evident in his eyes. He instantly recovered, though, smiling and holding his hands behind his back as he sauntered towards her.

"Caroline," he greeted, eyes sparkling as he grinned at her. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Caroline took a deep breath. Rebekah and Kol held theirs and watched attentively. Even Elijah managed to stop dying so he could properly witness the scene.

"I wanna' take a ride on your pony."

Klaus's eyes widened comically and his lips parted, jaw going slack at the sound of Caroline's... uh… _request_.

"I…" Klaus paused, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not quite sure I comprehend what your intentions are, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? What is so wrong about calling it a _pony_? I just wanna' ride it! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Oh I think riding someone's pony is a _very_ big deal," Klaus replied, giving her a smug grin.

"But I haven't ridden one in sooo long!" Caroline whined, giving Klaus doe eyes. He smiled fondly at her. "I mean, at first I might get a little sore, but I'm sure I'll get used to it if I keep at it!"

Kol started another round of howling laughter. "It hurts, 'Lijah! It _hurts_!"

Klaus ignored him.

"So tell me, _Caroline_," the hybrid drawled out her name in a low voice, his tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips. "How badly do you wish to _ride_ my magnificent stallion?"

"A little bit more than a whole, _whole_ lot!" Caroline smiled sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering. She held her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels in anticipation.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look very enthusiastic to me," Klaus teased, giving her a shrug.

"Yes I'm sure!" Caroline said. "I want to ride it _reaaally_ really bad!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Please, Klaus, pleaaase!"

Klaus smiled at Caroline's excited smile, happy to have something she desired so greatly. Even if it was his... _pony_.

"Well," Klaus sighed dramatically, "I suppose I can't say no to you when you're _begging_ for it."

Kol, who was now sitting on the couch again, turned to bury his face in a pillow. Muffled laughter could be heard loudly.

Caroline was too happy to care.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and waving them around. They hesitated in the air for a moment before she bounced forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily, still bouncing.

Klaus was so shocked by her actions that his arms laid limp by his sides. Caroline noticed after a few seconds and quickly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably can't stand people doing that. I just got so excited because I've only ridden a horse once before and I loved it and then I saw that you got one and it's so gorgeous and I just – AH!" Klaus smirked devilishly as he threw Caroline over his shoulder. She squealed and wiggled, which only egged him on.

He was outside in a flash, stopping at the newly built stable a few hundred feet from the house.

Caroline laughed. "Can you put me down now?" She wiggled for emphasis. Klaus smiled, trying to ignore the fact that her butt was right next to his head and his hand was securely holding the back of her thigh.

"I'm not sure if I want to, love," he said smugly. "You seem to be having as much fun as I am." Caroline giggling and smacked lightly at Klaus's back. "Alright, alright," he sighed, using both hands on each of her thighs to pull her off his shoulder. She squealed and planted her feet on the ground. Klaus's hands rested on her hips.

"I may have to pick you up again to get you onto the horse," Klaus told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, Klaus joining in with her.

"So," Caroline began with a smile. "Is it true that a bird pooped on your head at Queen Victoria's wedding?"

Klaus's eyes widened with horror. His mouth opened and closed several times and he stuttered. Finally, he ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess: _Kol_."

Caroline nodded, stifling a laugh behind her grin.

Klaus sighed heavily as he took his hands away from Caroline's hips. "Well, looks like I'll be keeping up my end of the deal," he announced, turning and walking back towards the house.

"What deal?" Caroline inquired, staying in the same spot.

"The deal Kol and I made after I un-daggered him for laughing that day: He speaks of it and he receives his fate... _again_. Looks like I have the perfect grounds to stick him in a box."

Caroline was frozen, watching Klaus's retreating form. She shook her head and ran after him.

"No, wait! Klaus, you can't just _do that_!"

He turned, walking backwards, and addressed her with an evil grin. "Well who said anything about actually daggering him, love? It'll be much more satisfying to watch him run." He grinned and flashed into the house.

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed him, giggling at the sound of Kol's dramatic screaming.

"Come on! Give your _big brother_ a hug!" Klaus said smugly, holding out his arms and walking towards Kol.

"NO, stop! You aren't allowed to do this! I couldn't control what came out of my mouth! She said she wanted to RIDE YOUR PONY! Nik, STOP! Get away from me! No, STOP! AHH! _'Lijahhh_," he whined, "do something!"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry, guys, Klaus isn't going to dagger our wonderful Kol. <strong>

**Reviews are like Klaus-hugs! I just can't get enough of em'! :)**


	2. The Annoying Wanker

**Here you go, guys. Chapter 2. Don't say you didn't ask for it. ;)**

* * *

><p>"Nik, STOP!" Kol screeched. "Get away from me! No, STOP!"<p>

Kol dodged Klaus's attempts to grab him and managed to quickly dash for the door.

"I'm faster than you, Kol!" Klaus announced with a sly grin, chasing after him.

"No! Klaus, AHH!" Kol screamed bloody murder as Klaus caught him. Kol ducked and slung Klaus off of him, which left the hybrid twenty feet away and covered in grass stains.

"I liked this shirt!" Klaus growled, leaping to his feet and running at his brother again.

Kol's arms swung in all different directions as he ran through the grass in zigzag patterns. He craned his neck to see Klaus gaining distance behind him and let out a girlish shriek.

"Brother, please! I swear I won't speak of it ever again! I won't even – AHH!" Kol squealed as Klaus yanked his feet out from under him. They wrestled across the ground, quickly getting covered in grass and dirt. Klaus pinned Kol's arms to the ground and smirked wickedly.

"You see, little brother? This is what happens when you don't keep your mouth shut."

Kol's eyes widened in horror.

"BUT I HAVEN'T EVEN FIGURED OUT WHAT A CONDOM IS!"

Klaus shrugged. "No big loss. I certainly don't use them."

Kol raised a questioning eyebrow, but then closed his eyes with a wince and braced himself as Klaus lunged towards him. But he never felt anything. Kol opened one eye experimentally and then the other, confusion falling over his face as he touched his dagger-less chest.

"But," Kol stuttered. "But I thought you were going to – "

"Not this time, brother. But if you ever speak of that humiliating day ever again – "

"I won't, I promise!"

Klaus smirked down at his brother.

"Good," he said, pulling away from Kol and standing up, brushing off the grass from his clothes. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a beautiful girl waiting for me to give her a ride on my pony." Giving Kol one last smug look, Klaus spun on his heel and headed towards the stables.

Kol bit his lip to keep from laughing. He preferred to stay out of a coffin for the next hundred years, _thank you very much_.

* * *

><p>"Now you just keep your hands right there, sweetheart," Klaus told Caroline as she sat on his, uh, <em>mighty steed<em>.

"Like this?" she asked, holding the reins tightly between her fingers.

Klaus smiled fondly. "Perfect. Now don't forget what I told you about getting him to run faster! The television may make it look like a simple task, but I assure you it can be much more dangerous than the Hollywood portrayal." Caroline raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to sigh. "In other words; don't kick him the side with your heels. Not only will it make him gallop halfway to Florida, but you could accidentally break one of his ribs. And of course I'd prefer that you don't hurt him; this just so happens to be my favorite horse."

Caroline gave him a shocked glance. "And yet you're letting _me_ ride him?"

Klaus grinned. "You're allowed to ride anything of mine, love." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless, then clicked her tongue and slowly rode off through the large, green field. Klaus stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a proud smile on his face. Just then, Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah joined him.

Klaus looked at his older brother with a smile.

"Ah, I see that you've stopped choking to death long enough to join us, 'Lijah," the hybrid announced with a smug grin.

Elijah cleared his throat.

"Yes, Niklaus, I have recovered; but I'm afraid your Persian rug will not."

Klaus deadpanned. He had loved that rug.

Kol wrapped an arm over Klaus's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Great! I hated that old thing anyways," Kol said with a dismissing wave of his hand. "It was _so_ last century."

Klaus rolled his eyes and Rebekah raised her eyebrows.

"And what would you know about the nineteen hundreds?" she asked. "In case your tiny brain has forgotten, you were in _a coffin_."

Kol smiled and looked to the sky. "At least I wasn't falling madly in love with a different person every week."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed.

"And at least I wasn't – "

"Enough!" Elijah cut her off, raising his hand to make them both stop. "You two are acting like children, and if you continue to do so, I shall punish you as such. Am I understood?"

Rebekah shot Kol a glare, to which he sighed in response.

"Yes, yes, we know the drill," Kol answered in exasperation.

The four siblings became silent as they watched Caroline. She was quite graceful, actually, as she smiled and galloped across the field.

The comfortable silence was broken as Kol snickered.

"Nik," he said, voice filled with mischief.

Klaus sighed heavily. "What is it, Kol?"

The younger brother let out a giggle. "Your horse is getting more action with your girl than you are."

Everyone was silent.

"'Bekah, do you know where I put that dagger?" Klaus asked.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Kol exclaimed. "I'm just _saying_!"

Klaus grinned deviously. "_Just saying_ gets you into a wooden box, little brother."

Kol's eyes widened, Klaus's smiled grew larger, and Elijah and Rebekah watched with amusement as Kol dashed towards the house, Klaus following close behind him.

"NIIIIIK, NOO! I was just joking around! I didn't mean it!"

"Come here, you annoying wanker!"

"'Lijah, help! Save me!"

Rebekah turned to look at Elijah with a grin. "Aren't you going to make them stop?"

Elijah let out a sigh and wiped at the tea stains on his suit jacket.

"If I told those two not to cut off their legs, I would wake the next morning and have to push them both in wheelchairs. I believe a vacation is in order for me. So as the modern lingo goes: Peace out."

Rebekah's eyebrows went up to her hairline as Elijah whooshed away.

She shook her head. "I suppose I'm the last sane one in the family."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are awesome just like rides on Klaus's, uh, noble steed. <strong>


End file.
